Dark Match
by SiennaS
Summary: Wrestlers are being mysteriously injured. The creative team is in chaos from the constant changes necessary due to injuries and fans are becoming disgruntled with what appears to be lack of focus and direction the WWE has taken. Private detective Lilianna Michaels has one job...to catch the person sabotaging the WWE from the inside out, but will love side track her goal?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone...I'm back!

I have a new story here that I promise will NOT disappear when it is complete. In fact I plan on re-posting a couple of my former Shield stories that I removed. I have two that are not under contract as of yet and I don't have any intention of placing them there. In fact, I seriously regret my decision to remove the stories and turn them into original fiction. So, I plan to take the ones that are not under contract, rewrite them again (turning them back into the fanfic stories they originally were) and placing them back up for anyone to read. Unfortunately, the first two are now under contract and unless I can figure out a way around it, I won't be able to repost them.

However, like I said, I'm working on a new story that I hope you'll all enjoy. For those who might be new to my writing, please know that while I try my best to eliminate my typos I am totally comma deficient. Also, my stories usually include an OC and yes I know some people view OC's as Pollyanna or Mary Sue characters. I still enjoy writing them and won't be changing simply because someone hates my character. So please, if you don't like these type of characters, then please don't read.

Thanks,

Sienna

* * *

DARK MATCH

Chapter 1

Lilianna Michaels walked along the arena's concrete corridor, her head down, mind racing. The click of her heels against the floor echoed against the walls. Her nerves danced and she drew in a deep breath in an attempt to steady them. This assignment wasn't exactly turning out the way she'd anticipated when she'd said yes. Initially, the idea of going under cover for one of the biggest live entertainment venues in the world seemed exciting.

That excitement ended the moment she took her first body slam during training. Still, quitting wasn't an option. Not only had she spent the last two month immersed in intensive training, paid for by her new employer, but more important, she'd given her word. That meant more to her than any amount of money 'The Authority' could have thrown her direction. Though, she had to admit the money was definitely a nice incentive.

She wasn't here to make a name for herself. She wasn't here to become a star. Her only job-to gain the confidence of her fellow wrestlers; to blend and to observe. This wasn't just about finding and exposing any potential fractures that might exist within the ranks, but a deeper, more important task. Expose the person who was sabotaging wrestlers and as a result, putting both the shows and the wrestlers at risk.

"We're going to have you shadow Kaitlyn," Stephanie announced during their earlier meeting. "She's a face, both in front of and behind the camera and is liked by most everyone on the roster. Befriending her should get you access to almost everyone."

"How do you know she can be trusted?" Lilianna glanced between her new bosses.

"She was away for two months recovering from an injury." Hunter replied. "During that time, we had two other wrestlers get injured under suspicious circumstances."

"Right," Stephanie agreed. "Her injury was also unusual and came at the height of her latest push." She narrowed her gaze. "We believe somebody is possibly jealous of the exposure some are getting or maybe the person is working for one of our rivals. That's why we hired you."

Hunter nodded as he sat behind the large desk, his large feet propped on it's corner. "We want you to make friends, get to know people, but no one can know you're real reason for being here. Not even management. Not Booker, not Brad or Vicki...nobody."

Stephanie picked up again. "You will report to either myself, Hunter, or my father with your findings and be sure to keep whatever information you gather well hidden. Working on this roster is like living within a real life soap opera. There's drama and deceit, love and heartbreak and thats all outside of the scripted storylines. Trust no one." she emphasized.

"That won't be a problem," Lilianna glanced between her two new bosses. She stopped trusting people at an early age, after her parents died in an explosion that leveled their family-owned business. That trust eroded further when her Uncle-the man who'd taken her in-began abusing her. When she was grown and became a cop, that lack of trust was perpetuated by the cases she worked and it continued to deepen when she became a detective. With only a year of private detective work under her hat, her inability to trust people hadn't gotten any better.

Stephanie grinned. "Good." She folded her hands in her lap. "Shawn says your training went well and he feels you're ready for your debut."

Pride and trepidation coursed through Lilianna as Stephanie's works took root. In the fifteen years since her parent's death, she'd worked hard to achieve whatever goal she set. That's how she'd become a detective at the age of twenty nine. A black belt in the art of Tang Soo. An accomplished practitioner of Ju Jitsu. Competent in dance and tumbling, she'd seen the need to learn how to wrestle as no big deal. It was, after all, 'fake'.

Boy had she been wrong. She'd arrived at Shawn Michael's home three months prior and from the first day he'd worked her hard. Most nights she'd gone to bed sore and achy, but as she slowly learned the skills it took to be a quality wrestler, she began to understand the level of difficulty involved with the job. One thing for sure, she'd gained a new respect for the men and women who performed here on a daily basis.

In search of Kaitlyn's locker room, Lilianna replayed the earlier conversation in her head and considered her options for starting this investigation. Her thoughts raced as she turned the corner, then immediately smacked into something hard. For a split second confusion claimed her mind, then it cleared just as quickly. The cop in her appeared first and her arms came up, guarding. Her attention landed a on rather large pair of black boots, black camo pants, then further up to what appeared to be some sort of modified black combat vest.

_Geez, this guy was huge._

Her attention drifted higher and she took in the sleeve tattoo on his right arm. Obviously some type of tribal art that intriguingly, she found sexy as hell. Her gaze slid across his well-defined muscles and landed directly on one incredibly handsome face that had her sucking in a gasp of surprise. Long, dark hair, dripping wet, swept to one side and down. He had a squared jaw, highlighted by a neatly trimmed goatee. A large nose that wasn't quite straight and deep set eyes, dark and foreboding.

The man practically oozed sex. The serious expression he wore slowly slid into one of concern. "You okay?" His voice, deep and gravelly, matched his rugged exterior and stirred a new and unfamiliar feeling low in her belly.

She opened her mouth to reply, but the onset of dryness in her throat caused the words to stick. Embarrassed at her lack of control, she tried to clear her throat. She never lost her faculties. So why in the hell wasn't she able to speak? Lilianna nodded only to feel her knees weaken when his concern slid into a slow smile. Good God! The man was even more gorgeous when he smiled.

Movement over his shoulder caught her attention. A second man dressed from head to toe in the same black special ops gear, stood maybe a foot away from the first. Nearly as tall, but not quite as menacing with his two tone hair and scruffy chin. Where the first man oozed sex, this one seemed to project a quiet charm. He grinned and Lilianna felt herself respond in kind. "You new around here, doll?"

_Doll?_ She arched a brow and thankful for the distraction, managed to find her voice. "I am." Daring a glance back to the big man, she extended a hand. The slightly smaller man reached for it first. "Seth Rollins." He took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips. "Very nice to meet you."

His obvious attempt to flirt with her had Lilianna's smile returning. He released her hand and she shifted to face the bigger man. The moment his fingers touched hers, she felt the zap. The quick and violent shot of electricity charged her system with a sexual tension she hadn't known existed. Her toes curled. Her heart fluttered and her stomach clenched as desire rolled hot and heavy through her tiny frame. For a split second his eyes widened and she wondered if he'd felt it too. "Roman Reigns," he finally said, even as his thumb began to trace tiny circles along the back of her hand.

Her stomach did a strange little flop and she nearly lost her words again. "I-Lilianna Michaels," she managed to reply before her throat threatened to clog again. "My friends call me Lili."

Seth's brow winged up. "Any relation to the great Shawn Michaels?"

Here's your first challenge Lil. She wasn't related to wrestling icon, but 'The Authority' had seen her last name as an advantage and intended to capitalize on it. Being the niece or cousin of the Hall of Famer gave her an in that wouldn't be quite as easily questioned by the rest of the roster. In fact Hunter and Stephanie had created a complete history for her, just for the off chance that someone might question her existence on the main roster. "H-he's my cousin," she said so smoothly she damn near convinced herself.

Seth's face slipped into a grin. "Cool." He slapped Roman on the shoulder. "Bro, we need to get moving."

Roman's gaze penetrated Lilianna all the way to her very pores, and for a moment she wondered if those dangerous eyes could see directly into her soul. He finally released her hand and she actually experience a brief, but powerful shot of disappointment. "It was nice to meet you, Lili," he said as he stepped out of her path. "Maybe next time we meet, I can buy you a cup of coffee."

Lllianna smiled at his offer. "I'd like that," she said automatically, then stepped to the side and allowed the men to pass. For a moment, she remained in place as they went by and continued down the hall. At one point, Roman glanced over his shoulder and caught her gaze. The heated look he sent in her direction made Lili feel as if he'd set her skin on fire. Oh yes. She would definitely like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lilianna was still thinking about Roman when she spotted Kaitlyn's name written on a paper taped to a door. This must be it.

With one hand Lili knocked, while she opened the door with the other. "Hello? Kaitlyn? I'm-" The moment she peered around the door she stopped mid sentence. The woman she could only assume was Kaitlyn, sat draped across the lap of a man with sandy blond hair. He held her close, with one hand on her ass, the other cupping her rather large breast.

"So sorry," Lili managed as she lifted a hand to block her view. "I'll just come back later," she offered as she began to back out of the room.

"Wait," Kaitlyn called and Lilianna dared a quick glance in time to see Kaitlyn climb off the man's lap and walk toward her. "You must be Lilianna." She extended a hand.

Lili gave her a small smile as she shook hands. "Call me Lili."

Kaitlyn smiled then turned to the man in the room. "This is my boyfriend, Dean Ambrose."

Lily nodded to Dean. "Nice to meet you. Sorry I interrupted."

Dean's grin turned wry. "Not a problem." He pushed up from the bench and walked toward the women. Stopping in front of Kaitlyn, he fisted a handful of her hair, held her in place and ravaged her lips. Then, as if kissing her like they were having sex in front of people happened every day, he release her, slipped past Lilianna. He glanced over his shoulder at Kaitlyn. The heated look in his eyes screamed sex and danger. "We're still on for after the show?"

"Absolutely," Kaitlyn replied.

"Be careful out there," he ordered.

"Always," Kaitlyn replied, her voice tinged with flirtation.

Lili could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and waited until Dean closed the door behind him. "I'm so sorry I walked in on you guys."

Kaitlyn waved off her apology. "Don't sweat it. I'll make it up to him later." If the exchange she'd just witnessed was any indication, Lili'd bet she would, too.

"So." Kaitlyn rubbed her hands together. "I was told you're going to shadow me for a few days?"

Lili shuffled uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Apparently."

"Nervous?"

Lili nodded. "A little."

"Good." Kaitlyn turned and walked further into the small room. "A little nerves is a good thing. Especially since your first match is tonight."

Lili jerked at Kaitlyn's statement and her nerves began to dance in earnest. "Tonight?" She knew she'd eventually have to wrestle in front of the crowd, but why did her debut match have to be so soon? "But tonight is a live event. They never said I'd be debuting on a live event."

Kaitlyn grinned. "Don't worry. It's the dark match before the event goes live. And it will be a Diva's tag match to boot. You and me versus the Funkadactyals."

Well at least she wouldn't be alone when she made a fool of herself in front of a packed house.

Later that night, nerves dancing, Lili took gorilla position next to Kaitlyn. "Since this is your debut, we'll go out on my music," Kaitlyn said. "When you go out alone for the first time, you'll walk out to your own theme music."

"I don't even know what that is," Lili replied and made a mental note to ask as some point in the near future.

Kaitlyn's music hit and taking her cue from the two-tone diva, Lili stepped onto the stage.

And making her WWE debut. From San Antonio Texas, Lilianna Michaels. Much to Lili's surprise, the crowd cheered loud and long as she walked with Kaitlyn to the ring. A slow grin claimed her face while the fans shouted their welcomes and threw their support her way. Her opponents, the two beautiful women known as Naomi and Cameron stood across from them, waiting.

Since Kaitlyn agreed to start the match, Lili took her place on the apron. The bell rang and Kaitlyn and Naomi locked up. Kaitlyn swung Naomi around and tossed her against the ropes. Then followed the move with a quick drop kick that sent Naomi sprawling to the mat. The two battled for nearly a full five minutes and for a moment Lili thought she might not get her chance in the ring, then Naomi managed to sidestep Kaitlyn sending her shoulder first into the ringpost.

Kaitlyn let out a yell, then hung on the ropes for a moment while Naomi scurried to her corner and tagged in Cameron.

Kaitlyn extracted herself and turned in time to receive a face full of drop kick that sent her tumbling into her corner. Knowing that Kaitlyn might actually be hurt, Lili reached over the rope and tapped Kaitlyn on the shoulder then hopped into the ring.

Roman strolled up to where Dean stood watching Kaitlyn's diva's match on a monitor. "How's your girl doing?"

Dean shook his head, but didn't tear his gaze away. "Not good . She took a hard shoulder to the post a minute ago. She's still favoring it and from this angle I can't tell if it's real pain on her face or her acting." He sighed. "Either way, with her fair skin, she'll probably have a bruise there by morning."

Seth motioned to the screen the same time Roman caught sight of her. "Hey, isn't that the new girl we met earlier? What was her name?"

"Lilianna," Roman replied automatically, as his focus zeroed in on the petite brunette, who performed a near perfect moonsault that flattened Cameron. _One. Two. Three._ The crowd counted with the ref as Lili scored the pin and the win.

"Damn," Seth hissed. "The girl has serious skills."

Roman agreed, but beyond being impressed by her wrestling abilities the was something more than intrigued him about new Diva. The last thing he needed or wanted was the potential tangles of another relationship. The fact that he was still stinging from the the horrors of his most recent break up didn't help. Still, he found himself drawn toward her, like a moth to a flame. He flexed his fingers and a tingle rippled through them as the memory of their earlier meeting fluttered through his mind. No way had he imagined the spark he felt the moment their skin touched.

If he could receive a jolt like that just from a handshake, he could only imagine what it would feel like to feel her naked against him. "You hanging with Kaitlyn tonight?" he asked as his mind churned.

"Yeah." Dean asked as he turned away from the monitor. "As long as her shoulder isn't hurting too badly." His lips turned down into a frown. "I don't like the way she hit that post."

A slow smile crept across Seth's face. "Never thought I'd see the day when the great Dean Ambrose went all gooey over a girl."

Dean gave Seth a quick shove. "I'm not gooey, dickhead."

Impatience flashed through Roman and he took a step back in retreat as second thoughts flowed through him. Getting involved with the new Diva was a bad idea. An idea he was going to correct straight away. "Nevermind." He waved a dismissive hand at his partners. "You to clowns have fun beating the shit out of each other. I'm heading back to the locker room to change." Before he could change his mind again, he walked away. Hopefully his new infatuation with Liliana would disappear before he ended up doing something stupid.


End file.
